Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-39965126-20200130200528/@comment-39965126-20200130220052
31.39.199.245 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 31.39.199.245 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 31.39.199.245 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 31.39.199.245 a écrit : Mais oui bien sûr,ça y est il faut admettre que vous avez eu tord tout simplement. Kaido n'est pas à un niveau aussi haut que certains l'imagine. Sengoku rival de roger et barbe blanche était amiral. Et rayleigh c'est pas oden c'est une légende comparable à barbe blanche d'après garp. Kaidou 20 ans de moins j'ai précisé chose que tu oublies Akainu, Kizaru et Kuzan 20 ans de moins ils ont quelle niveau qu'on rigole un peu ?? Pourtant ils sont pas si éloigner au niveau de l'âge vu que Kaidou est un rookie donc dans la vingtaine 30 ans auparavant, Kaidou a max 60 ans or Akainu s'approche de cette âge .. Oden est une légende qui viens de vaincre la futur créature la plus forte du monde, qui produit une égalité avec l'équipage de roger face à Rayleigh et Scooper (cf : le manga) qui encore ensuite navigué auprès de l'équipage de Roger donc progressé respecter de tous (voir le FB sur la fin ou Oden apparait seulement en ombre) , qui clash avec BB au tout début de sa carrière et qui tank un coup du SDP himself à un moment il n'est pas encore à son maximum .. Enfin son niveau n'a jamais été clairement défini donc sur quel base il est inférieur à Rayleigh je veux une preuve ?? Akainu/aokiji/kizaru il y à 20 ans était vice amiraux pour info (ohara/sun pirate) là où sengoku amiral était rival de roger/newgate donc oden ne solotte aucun amiral. https://www.lelscan-vf.com/manga/one-piece/501/3 Rayleigh le seigneur des ténèbres légende au même titre que barbe blanche incomparable avec oden qui se fait balayer par roger. Le titre de kaido ne regroupe que les créatures (bête) donc son titre ne fonctionne pas sur les humain et kaido â été vaincu 7 fois ne l'oublie pas. Akainu etc ne sont pas VA 20 ans auparavant car l'évènement d'Ohara se passe dix ans dans le passé donc soit Kuzan etc sont depuis 20 ans VA soit y'a un gros problème dans ta connerie .. De même pour ta connerie tu pense que si Garp avait croisé Oden il n'en parlerais pas comme d'une légende un peu de bon sens au bout d'un moment et faut arrêter la mauvaiase foi, si du BB ou du Roger trouve le bonhomme hors norme sa veut dire que se que sa veut dire et Rayleigh n'a jamais été placé comme l'égal de Roger encore une invention , Rayleigh peut se faire balayer de cette façon rien ne suggère l'inverse surtout quand ensuite le chapitre dit qu'il y a égalité entre les deux équipages pirates et surtout Oden par la suite progrsse le nier est une folie comment ne pas progresser quand on est dans l'équipage de Roger pendant plus d'un an quand on voit la progression de Luffy .. Le titre de Kaidou regroupe toutes les espèces encore une connerie non seulement Oda précise le lieux d'habitats des pêrsonnes mais aussi le mot vivante or l'humaine est une espèce vivante au même titre qu'un poisson ou un arbre etc .. On connait walou comme d'hab sur ses défaites enfin je le redis mais rien ne suggère que Kaidou a le même niveau actuellement surtout vu son titre etc et surtout le niveau d'Oden est totalement flou difficile à définir réellement .. Tu parles pour rien tu admet toi même ta connerie avec akainu même pas amiral,je te prouve qu'oden n'a pas le niveau de sengoku amiral tu ne peut rien y repondre mais juste contourner le sujet. Rayleigh est une légende au même titre que barbe blanche fin de l'histoire,le pseudos clash entre oden/rayleigh n'a jamais eu lieu et rayleigh n'a jamais été blesser après la bataille. Kaido est le rois des bête son titre regroupe toute les bête et race non humain,il n'y à pas d'humains sous l'eau ou dans le ciel. Barbe blanche est l'homme le plus fort du monde pas kaido. Je n'admet rien devant ta connerie monstre tu es un lecteur qui n'analyse rien que dalle le gars pense que Oden n'est pas une légende le gars surpuissant tout le monde veut dans son équipage etc et sa parle de Rayleigh mais lui a croisé la route de Garp se qui n'est pas le cas d'Oden et je le redis tu penses que Garp ne parlerais d'une légende pour Oden ?? Si tu me dis non laisses moi rire .. Et bien sur qu'il y a égalité mon gars à ça tu ne peux rien rétorquer c'est dommage mon petit car c'est Oda qui le dit .. Sen Goku n'a jamais été un rival de Roger, ce dernier suggère les deux donc les deux en même temps = Roger et non eux indiuviduellement .. Il n'y a pas de pseudo clash il y a une bataille de 3 jours ou aucun équipage ne prend le dessus sur l'autre et tu pense qu'Oden affronte qui ?? Jen paul le random de l'équipage de Roger lol surtout avec Ray' et Scooper qui veulent en découdre avec lui juste avant (voir leur parole quand Oden débarque) .. NON Kaidou est la créature la plus forte du monde sur terre donc tu racontes de la merde les humains vivent ou ?? Sur terre merci .. Garp parle de légende au même niveau que barbe blanche,est ce que oden s'approche de la légende de barbe blanche? Non Au niveau 6 il y'en à des légende aussi et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne peut être mis sur un pied d'estale avec barbe blanche. Oden serait une légende parcequ'il fait partie des 7 qui ont vaincu kaido? Moi j'ai pas vue rayleigh se battre contre oden je ne peut pas te dire oden niveau rayleigh et toi non plus. Garp â failli tuer plusieurs fois roger donc laisse moi rire oden est très loin de se niveau lui et kaido â ce moment là. Roger et garp sont reconnus pour être rival et amis arrête d'inventer des 2vs1 et sengoku c'est du même level. Kaido la créatures la plus forte du monde â besoin de prendre en otage momonosuke pour avoir l'avantage sur un samouraï qui est choqué par la puissance de roger et newgate. Ah bon j'ai beau cherché partout j'ai vu nulle part que Rayleigh est comparé à BB ?? Tu peux m'éclairer à non tu peux pas ... Garp a t-il rencontrer Oden ?? Non merci .. Il n'y a aucune légende au niveau 6 c'est faux ou alors je veux une parole disant qu'il s'agit de légende, les plus grands criminels de l'histoire mais des légendes des pirates non merci encore une fois .. Oui Oden est une légende car il est l'ex second de BB, qu'il a permis à Roger de devenir le SDP (se qui n'est le cas de Rayleigh) , qu'il a réussi à blesser la futur créature la plus forte du monde .. Nop Roger suggère amener moi Garp et sen Goku il ne dissocie aucun des deux il faut les deux pour un bon combat se qui va de paire avec le Shiki vs Sen goku et Garp, ils sont sacrément costaud tes marines pour affronter en deux vs un mais dès qu'ils sont seuls sa doit être une autre histoire surtout vu le BN crew vs Sen Goku et Garp à MF lol .. Tu as lu le chapitre ?? Moi pas donc avant de faire des conclusion hatives garde ta langue dans ta bouche .. Et surttout met toi dans la tête que Kaidou actuel =/= Kaidou 20 ans dans le passé on a beau le répété on dirait que les gens oublient histoire de tsais .. Et juste tu sous estimes énormément mais énormément Oden j'ai rarement vu ça non seulement il tank sans problème le coup de Roger mais il a plus de 7 ans pour devenir plus fort entre ce moment et son affrontement avec Kaidou ..